Conventional file hanging systems are generally of the type in which a hook is provided at each end of the file for hanging the file from a pair of supporting rods or bars. Typical arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,854 issued June 6, 1972 to F. D. Jonas and 3,779,393 issued Dec. 18, 1973 to Carl E. Grundell.
Filing systems such as those described above, can be very awkward to work with. The files on which they are used are not, as a general rule, readily accessible or suitable for use in a covered filing cabinet because the files must be dropped into hanging positions from above the supporting rods. Furthermore, the use of a pair of supporting rods takes up significant office space which might be otherwise used.
As an alternative, arrangements such as those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,980,360 issued Sept. 14, 1976 to Wright et al and 4,056,296 issued Nov. 1, 1977 to Hedstrom et al; have been provided with a securing hook for use in hanging the file. These arrangements are somewhat better than those described above, in that only a single supporting bracket is required and the file is mounted from the side of the bracket as opposed to from above the bracket. However because of the shaping of the hook member, and its sunken location, manipulation of the file is still required to get the hook on and off the supporting rod. Furthermore, because the hook is open at one side only, the file must be turned in the proper direction prior to hanging it from the supporting rod which can be difficult when working in a crowded area.
The file hanging system of the present invention has been designed to overcome the drawbacks of the prior art in that it is not only extremely easy to use but also, requires very little filing space. The invention consists of file edge backing means which is secured on the edge of a file and a supporting bracket means. The bracket means has at least one U-shaped groove for engaging a T-shaped member provided on the backing means. The arrangement is one in which the T-shaped member is easily inserted in the U-shaped groove and the weight of the file to which the file edge backing means is secured automatically moves the T-shaped member to a locking engagement in the U-shaped groove regardless of which way the file is turned and the direction of insertion of the T-shaped member in the groove.
The file hanging system of the present invention can be used to hang files in both the vertical and the horizontal direction. In the former case, which is used for pricing binders and the like, the bracket means is turned so that the U-shaped groove is open from above and the T-shaped member is simply dropped into the groove where the weight of the file locks it in place. The bracket may be angled with respect to the vertical such that the file is tilted slightly rearwardly from bottom to top.
In an arrangement where the files are hung in the horizontal direction, the bracket is turned such that the U-shaped groove is horizontally disposed. The T-shaped member is positioned such that its main upright stem portion is secured at the midpoint of the file edge backing means with the ends of its cross portion extending to either side of the midpoint whereby, regardless of the T-member's direction of insertion into the U-shaped groove a file to which the backing is secured is supported offset from its centre of gravity. The resulting imbalance in the file weight moves the T-shaped member to a locking engagement in the groove.
Since there are no complicated hook arrangements and the like involved, the file is not only extremely easy to locate in the proper position for hanging, but is also very easy to remove from the hanging position. The automatic self-locking feature of the present invention makes what would appear to be an otherwise unacceptable U-groove and T-member arrangement extremely functional and easy to work with.